


She loves him. That's why she's doing this.

by tharunaway



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharunaway/pseuds/tharunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time's running out and she's okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She loves him. That's why she's doing this.

Artemis has to plan it exactly right and she’s actually glad that Megan’s too emotional from the destruction for a mindlink.  
If Artemis tells him too early, he’ll come back in for her, so she needs him far enough away that it’ll be too far away for him to get back in without being delayed by the blast. She’s looking at the damned thing and she knows it’s a gamble, but at least it’s not certain death for Wally. Certain death for her, yes, but she loves him. That’s why she’s doing this. Because other people will love him too and he deserves that and he’ll be okay. But she can’t, she won’t think of what she could possibly feel in the afterlife if she drags him to death’s door with her.  
00:08  
She’s accepted the fact she’s not getting out.  
00:07  
“Artemis, where are you?” Static bursts into her right ear. “The building’s coming down. I know you like taking your sweet time babe, but I don’t think you should do it in a bomb filled building.”  
00:05  
She takes a deep breath.  
00:04  
“Oh, puh-lease Baywatch, I’m ahead of you as usual.” She pauses, calming her breathing. ”Get out Wally, I’m already at the meet up point.” The meet up point’s a good bit away and she hopes that will enough. No one actually at the meet up point or outside is contradicting her and she knows they realize what she’s doing. She hopes Superboy knows that he needs to hold down Wally so he won’t hurt himself.  
00:03  
She hopes Nightwing knows the words to calm him.  
00:02  
“You got it, Beautiful.”  
She hopes that the woman he falls in love with will love him more than she does.  
00:01  
“I love you Wally.”  
00:00


End file.
